Auditions
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: These are the auditions the Akatsuki put on in Akatsuki Todd. Konan called Orochimaru a sissy pant! Pein learned to judged from watching Simon Closetcase! I totally went crazy with this one! XD


_Auditions!_

Chapter 1 Itachi is Our Guilty Pleasure

"Alright first is Itachi Uchiha," Kabuto said. "So Itachi why are you here?" Konan asked. "Well ever since I was a little boy I wanted to be in a musical and here I am," Itachi said. "Really," Pein said. "In that case sing 'The City Is At War' by Cobra Starship." "What splendid choice!" Orochimaru said. "But might I suggest 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship instead? It seems more his type." "Definitely!" Konan said. "Kabuto start the music." 

_And I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. And I don't even know what kind of fool you're taking me for._

As he sang he started to dance. 

_So you've got some pretty clothes you couldn't afford before. Oh brother spare us all. We don't care anymore. We just wanna down on the floor. You sell yourself to make it. You can dish it, but can you really take it? You're never gonna get it with nothing cause nothing's all you got in your head. So stop pretending._

He shook his hips as if he were Shakira and then blew a kiss to the judges. 

_I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up. I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up._

Then he did the really cool tappy foot head boppy thing and did a turn. 

_And I don't even read what the papers gotta say about me. Oh no, I can't believe they take it so serious, seriously! I'm so bored, oh please don't talk anymore. Shut your mouth and get down on the dance floor. Poor baby! I can dish it cause I know how to take it. You're never gonna win 'em all so fuck 'em all if they can't take a joke! I'm just playing._. _I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up. I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up._

The he did this crazy cool slo-mo dance thing.

_And maybe some day I'll believe. (Maybe someday I'll believe.) That we are all apart of some bigger plan. Tonight I just don't give a damn. (So shut your mouth it's time to dance.) If the world is ending I'm throwing a party!_

Then he took his dance moves to the max! Pulling out every stunt he has.

. _I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up. I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. Shut up cause we won't stop and we're getting down 'till the sun's coming up._

"Itachi I only have one thing to say," Pein said. "I really disappointed in your performance. I thought you could do a lot better then that. And that kiss you added, utterly repulsive." Boos were then heard from the other auditioners as a heartbroken Itachi stood on stage. "Now Itachi," Orochimaru said. "You were just fabulous!" Cheers were heard from the other auditioners and Itachi's face lit up. "You were just out there and doing your thing and having a good time," Orochimaru said. "And your outfit is kicking! You sure know how to rock leather. I thoroughly enjoyed it." "Okay Itachi listen up!" Konan said. "Pein learned to judged from watching Simon Closetcase and Orochimaru is a sissy pants so I'm the only one you should be listening to. I kinda agree with Pein. I thought you could do better, but that's not saying you did a bad job. I loved it but as I said you could do better. Also I love the leather pants and shirt." Cheers were heard from the other auditioners as Itachi looked as though he would burst from happiness. "I would just like to add one thing," Orochimaru said. "I am not a sissy pants!"

**A/N: Yeah, Konan totally called Orochimaru a sassy pants! XD Yeah I started a new story. But this time I'll actually finish! No seriously I will. This story is the reason that chapter 5 of The Hidden Angel is sucky. XD**


End file.
